Seven Ways to Sunday
by Hasty
Summary: After Kaien's death, Ukitake tries to piece his division together again. Eleventh tries to pay off a debt, and a one-night stand keeps complicating matters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach. Timeframe: Shortly after Kaien Shiba's death, but before the events in Bleach. No real spoilers.**

Well, Jyushiro Ukitake thought , that had gone better than he'd expected. He slid out from the bed and assembled his clothing. His partner oozed over into the warm spot, but didn't wake up.

All he had to do now was get out of the division and hope nobody saw him. And then get into a nice hot bath. Granted, it had been a rather pleasant way to forget, but the aftermath was incredibly unpleasant. He made his escape and plodded up the road to Thirteenth.

"Good morning, Sentaro. Has Kiyone come in yet?"  
"No, she's at Fourth. She took over from Vice-Captain Kusajishi and Fourth Seat Kira."

Ukitake reminded himself to visit Rukia. Even if she was on suicide watch, they couldn't refuse her captain or her brother. Hopefully she'd be released soon, but she was safe for now.

"I'm glad to hear Yachiru-chan didn't stay up all night. How's Rukia holding up?"

"Hard to say, sir. She hasn't spoken a word to anyone."

"Have you heard from the Shibas yet?"

"Kuukaku-jo and Ganju-san returned to the Rukon this morning. I sent some of the lower seats with them."

Sentaro looked up from his paperwork and boggled.

"Perhaps you should put a cloak on, sir."  
"Why?"  
"You look like hollows have been using you for a chew toy, sir."

He looked in the mirror as he got ready for the bath. Sentaro was right; he did look a bit nibbled. Better get the ointment out too, one of those bites looked deep, and then there were those scratch marks...

"Don't forget about the captain's meeting today!" Sentaro yelled.

Oh, dear. He did not want to face any of the captains looking like this. If Shunshui didn't notice, Retsu would, and both would ask awkward questions.

-

Yamamoto droned on- something about increasing patrols inside the Seireitei and the need for more Vice-captains. Ukitake shifted in his seat and wondered if he could get an extra cushion.

Sixth, Third, Fifth and now Thirteenth lacked vice-captains. Oh, god, Kaien. Yamaji would be on his case to replace him. Komamura and Zaraki had recently concluded negotiations, and Iba-kun was settling in at Seventh. If only the others could behave.

Byakuya seemed to go through vice-captains like Shunshui went through hats. Ichimaru hadn't even selected a candidate, yet. Aizen was interviewing candidates, and the safe money was on Hinamori Momo. Little Hitsugaya Toshiro appeared to be doing well, although rumor had it that he'd already attempted to trade Matsumoto to Second.

"Is there any other business we need to discuss?" Yamamato asked.

Kyoraku, unusually, raised a hand.

"Confess, scoundrels! Which of you molested my Jyuu-kun?"

"Kyoraku!" Yamamoto scolded.

Hitsugaya turned crimson, emitted a faint squeak and fainted. Ichimaru's permanent grin widened and Aizen hid a small smile. Soi Fong flushed and leaned forward slightly. Unohana snickered behind her hand and watched the others react.

Tousen looked thoroughly appalled, and Kurotsuchi melted into the floor. Komamura took a deep sniff- Ukitake could see his chest moving in- and went rigid in bewilderment. Zaraki's normally cocky grin went a little wider. Byakuya turned a lovely tomato red.

Shunshui looked around the table and groaned.

--

"Jyushiro, could I have a word?" Unohana said.

"Yes?"

"Did you have a good night, or shall I sic Second on someone?"  
"It was a bit rough," he replied. "I know what it looks like, Retsu. But I wasn't forced."

"I'll take your word for it, then. By the way, I'll have a list of candidates for transfer on your desk tomorrow. Kuchiki ought to be cleared and released by then."

Miyako had been his medical attendant, as well as his third seat. Her place had to be filled right away.

_I could ask the Eleventh to- no, not one of them can do a reliable kido spell. I can't really deal with Mayuri right now. Rangiku-chan isn't terribly reliable, and Shuuhei-kun'll be on patrol. I should ask Sajin if Iba knows any healing kido. Maybe I can borrow Nanao-chan for a while._

_--_

"Hey, Jyuurin-sama!"

A bento was thrust under Ukitake's nose, and he looked up. He was still considering whether he ought to send a hell butterfly to Eighth or Seventh, and had been lost in thought for a while. He'd finally decided on Seventh, because if Nanao came, so would Shunshui.

"Oh, Yachiru-chan. How was your shift at Fourth?"  
"Boring. Rabbit-chan didn't even talk to me. But Ken-chan says I have to be nice ta her 'cause Gentle-san and Frowny-face went away before he could pay 'em back. I hope Ken-chan recruits her for our squad 'cause we have too many guys."

He eyed the bento. Was she planning to eat lunch here?  
"Oh, right. Eat this- you'll feel better."

"I can't accept your bento. What'll you eat?"  
"Ken-chan made this 'specially for you. And he said if I took it over, you'd give me candy."

She looked expectantly at him.

He buried his head in his hands as she scurried off with her treat. He couldn't even say he was drunk to excuse it. They'd both been as sober as Kuchikis.

Please, kami, just let Kenpachi forget everything.  
--

Everyone in the Eleventh was trying to avoid their captain. Last night, he'd been in a foul mood, and everyone had been quietly thankful that the evening workout was canceled. Luckily the only casualties had been a few pieces of crockery.

This morning, it was like watching a lazy snapping turtle. In fact, he was almost cheerful.

To the astonishment of Ikkaku and Yumichika, Kenpachi'd actually done paperwork. Without complaining. Then he'd chased a bunch of rookies out of the kitchen and sent Yachiru and Renji off with a set of bentos.

Makizue had requested a day off to spend with his wife, and the other seats were on guard duty. Third, Fifth and Ninth Division were on patrol, and the rest of the divisions were stuck in their barracks and bored as shit. At some point, Eleventh would be called out for clean-up, but only after the other divisions had returned.

Yumichika quietly approached Kenpachi's desk, ignoring Ikkaku's frantic semaphores.

"So, did you have fun last night, taicho?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, Ayasegawa. I slept like a log."

He had no intention of telling Yumichika about Jyushiro. What he knew, Rangiku would know shortly, and then the whole Seireitei would know. It was his business, no one else's and kami help him if little pink ears got wind of it. Yachiru'd probably make them get married or some damn thing.

He had no intention of rushing things, even though he wanted more than just a night. He liked women, but men were nice too. Jyushiro hadn't been his first male lover- just one a' the best.

"We got complaints about reiatsu leakage from Tenth, Ninth, and Twelfth, and Ikkaku and I could barely sleep because of the noise."

Dammit, he'd have to get the kido corps off their lazy asses again. That sound-proof thingie they'd done last time was supposed to last for six months, and it'd only been up for three. The shielding was _supposed_ to last for a year. (It never did, especially when he had company over.) Maybe this little incident would inspire Twelfth to hurry up on that reiatsu seal they'd promised him.

"Musta been those cats Iba used ta feed," Kenpachi said at last. "As for the shielding, ya know it never lasts long around me."

Ikkaku shrank down in his seat. He wasn't going to get in the middle of this.

"Right, cats," Yumichika agreed. Sensing a Zaraki Sulk on the horizon, he beat a hasty retreat. Kenpachi decided it was time for a nice long soak.

**Flames are accepted: I think I deserve 'em. Just be gentle.**


	2. I'm Here for You

**Tite Kubo owns all. **

"Good morning, Unohana-taicho," Rukia Kuchiki said.

"Good morning," Unohana said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I could return to my duties immediately."

Of course, Rukia was lying through her teeth.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You'll be released to Thirteenth Division's custody, but you'll still be on medical leave for a week. Izuru Kira, my fifth seat, will be joining Thirteenth, and he'll keep an eye on you. You will, however, be free to visit friends in other divisions."

_In other words, you're giving me a longer leash, and hoping that my division will keep a better eye on me than Ni-sama would. _

"Kuchiki-san, I'd suggest you use this time wisely. If you find that it's too difficult to continue at Thirteenth, a transfer will be easy to arrange."

"Why would I wish to leave?"

"Grief takes a lot of forms. Some cannot continue after a mentor or a loved one dies, and transfer so they can leave the past behind. A few leave the Seireitei and vanish into Rukongai or the Living World. Others stay in the division and work to improve it. Just use this time to think about the course you plan to take."

"I'll think about it," Rukia promised.

--

She was walking back to Thirteenth under Kira's guard, when Renji jogged over to them.

"Yo!"

"Renji!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at training?"

"Zaraki-taicho excused me from training today. I'll have ta make it up later."

Kira winced. "Better you than me. Remember when we were in Fifth and Ichimaru sent us over to spar with him?"

"Yeah. We were lucky ta get out alive."

"Renji, why are you here?" Rukia asked.

"If ya remember, Unohana-taicho threw me out of your room. I just wanna make sure you're doing okay. Oh, and I needed ta pass on a message from Zaraki-taicho."

"What was the message?"

"Ya ain't allowed ta die. That's it."

Rukia blinked. "Ano, Renji, have I done anything to offend Zaraki-taicho?"

"Kuchiki-jo, if ya had, you'd know about it."

--

"Mayuri-sama finished the reiatsu seal last night," Nemu said. "I still fail to understand why you specified an eyepatch."

"And why is it black?" Yachiru asked, poking at the eyepatch. "I told you to have a pink one made."  
"Pink ain't as scary as black. 'Sides, eyepatches are sexy as hell," Kenpachi pointed out.

"Impairments are arousing?" Nemu asked, puzzled. "I will have to test this."

"Test some other time," Yachiru chirped. "We'll be late for gymnastics. And then we have to help Nana-chan at the library."

Kenpachi checked on Ikkaku and the officers. Yumi was off mining the grapevine, and Makizue was trying to straighten up the accounts. He took off.

--

It was almost ten in the morning,and Ukitake's temper was beginning to fray. Kiyone and Sentaro were trying to be helpful, in their own maddening way. They'd started fighting over who'd get to cook his breakfast, and hadn't stopped squabbling since.

Rukia had locked herself in the supply closet. Kira followed him around like a kicked puppy. He had to do something, before he snapped and threw the whole division into the lake. _Thank you_, Yama-ji, for confining the whole squad to the Seireitei.

"I'm going out to train for a while. Anyone who follows me can join Eleventh or Eighth for training tomorrow."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he headed to the farthest training ground. Alone at last.

--

Kenpachi glared at the forest. He'd wasted the better part of an hour, and for what?

_Well?_ Oomeda asked through the hell butterfly. The two often messed with the hell butterflies, just for fun.

_Nothin, not so much as a baby hollow, _he sent back.

_Told you so. Tousen, Aizen and Ichimaru are all competent captains. _

_I ain't callin' their skills inta question. _

_Keeping a butterfly active for two ri is quite impressive. I should suggest this method to my captain._

He turned around, using a bit of flash-step. If he hurried, he could pick up some things and get back in time for lunch with Jyushiro.

_Tell her Shuuhei thought it up,_ he suggested.

_Yeah, she'd never believe it of" dumb lugs" like us. By the way, I want those poems back._

_Duly noted. _

The small shop came into view. Oomeda waved at him and dissolved the link. The big vice-captain had no one but himself to blame, really. If he hadn't taught Yachiru to pick locks, his love poems to Soi-Fong wouldn't've walked off.

--

Ukitake ran through the old familiar kata easily. He hefted Sogyo above his head and brought the sword down in an arc. He hadn't trained with the sword released in a while, he noted. A follow-up slash with Kowatari, and he was done.

_Good job, both of you_, he thought, returning the blades to their regular form.

"You know, I've always wondered how ya keep from tripping over those things."

Kenpachi waved at him from the hill overlooking the training area. Ukitake turned red.

"Practice," Ukitake explained, picking up one of the bento boxes. "You should've seen the exams: I fell flat on my face, Shunshui blew away half the building, and Retsu-senpai's bankai ate Yama-ji."

Kenpachi chuckled.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see ya."

He brushed a strand of Ukitake's hair away from his neck, revealing a number of healing bruises.

"Really did a number on ya, didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it," Ukitake mumbled. "What happened to your eye?"

"The patch is just for , huh?"

"Oh, so that's what Twelfth was working on. It-uh-matches the uniform."

He was secretly charmed that Kenpachi had remembered the ohagi.

"Ya got something on your cheek," Kenpachi told him, licking a stray bit of sugar off.

"Hey, Jyu-kun," Shunshui called, stepping around the corner. "Good- oh, I'm not interrupting, am I?"  
"No, not at all," Ukitake said.

"Yes," Kenpachi growled, twining a white lock around his finger. "Never mind. Uki, I'll see ya later, and we need ta have a chat about the Kuchiki girl as soon as possible."

"Right," Ukitake agreed.

"Dinner, tonight?"

"Ah, tomorrow would work better. I'm still waist-deep in paperwork."

"Tomorrow," Kenpachi agreed, stalking off.

Kyoraku whistled. "So you and Kenpachi-kun, hmm? I thought he liked women, but I guess your charm has struck again."

"It- was kind of an accident," Ukitake explained.

"What, a passing wind picked you up and dropped you on his co-?"

"Shunshui!"

"I was going to say cot."

"You were going to say?" Ukitake added, hoping he could steer Kyoraku away from the topic.

"Oh yes. The archives confirmed that the type of hollow that caused Kaien's death is totally unknown. Case of good news, bad news, I'm afraid."

"At least no one else will have to go through this."

"And about Kenpachi-kun," Kyoraku added.

"Yes?"

"It's not my place to interfere. But if Kenpachi-kun isn't careful with you, I will try to kick his ass."

Jyushiro smiled. "See, this is why I like you, Shunshui. Your loyalty to your friends is impressive."

"And here I thought you liked me for my good looks."

"Well it certainly wasn't for your brains."

"Hey!"

"And if you breathe a word about this, I'll tell Nanao about you, Lisa, Rose and the handcuffs."

"Low blow, Jyu-kun."

--

Ukitake was beginning to get worried. He hadn't intended to let things get so serious. He knew what he should do, but breaking up with anyone was never easy.

_You did wrong, you did wrong, _Sogyo sang.

_Trampling on a young boy's heart.._ Kowatari finished.

_I'm going to tie you to your sword stand and leave you in my room for the rest of the day,_ he thought at the zanpakuto.

_--_

Renji plucked the meat cleaver out of his belt and let out a sigh of relief. Yachiru had fallen asleep over her new book, and Ikkaku was shining up Hozukimaru.

"Do ya think Ten'll notice that we took their kitchen stuff?" he asked Ikkaku.

"Nah. Hitsugaya never cooks, and Rangiku cooks once in a blue moon."

"It's kinda embarrassing to have ta haul this stuff around. Think taicho'll be okay? He's out there with only his sword and a vegetable peeler."

"The guy took out six hollows with a shinai. At least the peeler's got an edge. "

Ikkaku was actually a bit worried about the taicho. The roughest, toughest man in the Seireitei had turned into a love-sick puppy overnight. Happened every damn time..

"I'd rather trust my kido. Look."

Renji chanted the spell, aimed-and put a big hole in the wall. Yachiru woke up.

"That's coming out of your pay, Sparky," she said.

Ikkaku chuckled. "Might wanna work on that, Red."

"Abarai, my office," Kenpachi called.

-

"Sir, if this is about Ninth's paint job, there's a perfectly good explanation," Renji said desperately. If she'd ratted them out, Rangiku was dead. Shuuhei's captain wouldn't notice anyway.

"You were drunk off your asses and you thought Ninth's headquarters needed racing stripes."

"Err, yes."

"Anyway, I just wanted to let ya know that I'm gonna recruit Rukia Kuchiki. I heard ya were sweet on here, so is that gonna be a problem?"

"Someone was lyin' through her teeth," Renji said, blushing. "No way I'd ever be sweet on a flat chick like Rukia. And I wouldn't worry about the guys, she fights dirty."

"Glad to hear it. And if you two ever plan ta marry, just let me know."

Renji nodded, privately vowing to elope if things ever got serious.

After he left, Kenpachi summoned a hell butterfly and penned a message. The butterfly officially recorded his intent to recruit one Rukia Kuchiki, and the message was for the auxiliaries. If any of Kaien's memories imprinted on another hollow, it'd be worth shoring up the weak spots he'd known about. What a way to go, having a hollow jerk your strings like a puppet.

He decided to have Yumichika explain things to the Rabbit. She might hop away otherwise. In the meantime, he'd find Yachiru. He couldn't help feelin' that he'd neglected her a bit. Maybe he'd take her out to a Kabuki play when the weekend rolled around. Or take her and Jyushiro out to a play- yeah, that'd work.

**1.** **Admittedly the kind of puppy that brings home corpses and semi-trucks, but a love-sick puppy nonetheless.**

**Sorry for the spacing. My computer's been kinda whacky.**

**Review?**


	3. The Broken Pale Lost Days

**Still don't own Bleach. Trust me, it's better this way.**

Gin Ichimaru was shown in by the servants. Byakuya Kuchiki was eating a solitary breakfast, and glaring at a bag of sencha. Ichimaru almost expected it to go up in flames.

"Mah, mah, Captain Six, do ya think it's poisoned or something?"

"I doubt it. My cook's daughter informed me that Zaraki-taicho told her to deliver it to me."

Ichimaru's grin went a little wider. Chalk another victory up to the duckling brigade.

"So, where's little Miss Kuchiki? I wanted ta tender my condolences ta her."

"My sister is staying at her division for the time being."

"Yeah, but they ain't dealin' that well with things. Poor Ukitake got himself mauled. Wonder who the lucky guy was?Wasn' me or Aizen, and Tousen's got the sex drive of a rock. No one in their right mind would go near Mayuri,and li'l Toshiro would'n inflict that much damage. Come ta think, Captain Eleven was grinnin' more n' usual. Might've been Komamura- or you.

"Ichimaru, I don't have much patience. What do you want?" Byakuya asked, trying to stop the maddening speculations. He viewed Ukitake as an honorary uncle- a slight to him was a slight to the Kuchikis.

"Ah, well, I was thinkin' poor widdle Rukia might want to swap divisions. I'd be more n' willing to take her on."

"No."

"Ya know, it occurs to me that married life might be a nice change of pace."

Byakuya rose. "Let's continue this in the garden, shall we?"

"Sure," Ichimaru agreed.

--

"Ichimaru, as I recall, you have proposed to my sister, my great-aunt and three of my cousins. Enlighten me as to the results."

"Ah, well.. most of 'em said no. The great-aunt said ta ask again in a couple of decades."

"Aunt Shiho always has lived dangerously. However, the fact remains that you have barged into my house, attempted to form an unsuitable alliance with my sister and insulted my mentor."

Ichimaru couldn't help noticing that they were in a place devoid of trees. He suddenly began to feel nervous.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura.."

--

"So, Ken-chan, are we gonna join the others?" Yachiru asked.

"Yeah, as soon as we get this errand over with," Kenpachi said.

"It's nice to be spending time together again. When am I gonna meet her?"

"Who?"

"Frilly-brow said you got yourself a girlfriend."

"Yumichika should keep his mouth shut. It's a guy."

Of all people, he thought, Yumichika should've been the last person to make assumptions.

Yachiru gave this due consideration. "Is he nice? Does he like you? Will he be nice to me?"

"Yes, I think so, and yes. Things are kinda complicated, so I'll wait on the introductions."

"'Kay. By the way, I invited Rabbit-chan to join the Shinigami Women's Association. I asked Baldy to fix her, but he said he couldn't."

"Good job, caterpillar. She needs ta be with people right now. That'll help more than anything Ikkaku could do."

"I hope she accepts. Right now Peaches-chan, Pocket-chan,and Nemu-nee-chan are the only ones who can play in my tunnels with me. Melons-chan and Filly-chan get stuck,and Nana-chan and Bee-chan won't bother."

--

Byakuya's eye twitched, and he rummaged in his sleeve. Give the nuisance candy, and she'd go away. Then he registered the other presence. Why did people wish to annoy him today?

"Zaraki-taicho, there is such a thing as advance notice."

"You'd be dodging me all day, Hime. Anyway, I got a favor ta ask," Kenpachi said, by way of greeting.

"You may not marry my sister."

"She's under my height limit and I wasn't askin.' Actually, I was thinkin' of recruitin' her. Jyushiro said I could."

"Why would you wish to recruit Rukia? She wouldn't last a second in your division."

"You only think she's weak 'cause ya try ta wrap her in cotton wool," Kenpachi retorted. "I bet she'd be pretty strong, if someone gave her the chance."

"The men would.." Byakuya objected.

"I tell the ladies to kick their asses if they don't take no for an answer. And if it gets beyond that, I deal with it, personally," Kenpachi growled.

"Please, Byakushi?" Yachiru asked.

"Ask Rukia-jo. I won't approve it unless she does. Now please remove yourselves."

"See ya, Hime. Come on Yachi, we've got auxillaries to herd."

Byakuya gritted his teeth, stabbing his brush into the paperwork. _Kuchikis_ didn't swear, but he wished he could.

--

Ukitake stuck his head around the corner.

"Kira-san, are you ready for a break? Where'd Kiyone and Sentaro go?"

"Kotsubaki-goseiki is checking the kitchen and Kotetsu-sanseiki is out with Kuchiki-jo. I'm beginning to understand why Unohana-taicho transferred me. It's the same every time. I get promoted, and then I get transferred before the ink even dries."

"That's right, you were in Fifth before. The Sixth seat, if I recall correctly."

"Right. And then I was Fifth seat of Fourth for two years, and two weeks ago I was hoping I would live being the Fourth Seat of Fourth down. Now, I guess I'm a buffer zone."

"Why is Sentaro checking the kitchen?"

"Someone stole all of Tenth's kitchen supplies. Rangiku's livid."

Ukitake chuckled and changed the subject.

--

Kiyone had gotten diverted, somehow. Rukia was a bit relieved. She hated all those people watching over her. She wasn't glass.

"Ooh, looky, looky. I found a lost liddle rabbit."

On second thought, she needed help. Now.

"Ichimaru-taicho, shouldn't you be attending to Third Division's business?"

"Eh, that's wha' my officers are for. Isane was bein' a little strict about visitors at Fourth. I'm sorry I didn't get ta see ya till now."

_I'm not._

"Hey, I just had a thought. Why don' ya join my division?"

_I'd rather step foot in a snake pit,_ Rukia thought.

"I'm sorry, but Thirteenth needs every person it's got right now," she said.

"Rukia, there you are," Yumichika said cheerfully, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We were supposed to meet up for a walk. I hope you didn't forget."

They'd had no such plans, but Rukia decided Ichimaru didn't need to know that.

She smiled. "Oh, yes, I'd completely forgotten. Please, let's go. Have a good day, Ichimaru-dono."

Ichimaru's infamous smile disappeared. "Hey, how come you'd choose him over me? I'm a captain."

"And I know twenty-one ways to injure someone with an egg beater," Yumichika replied. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Ichimaru took off, mumbling something about paperwork.

--

"Thank you, Ayasegawa-san," Rukia managed. The look on Ichimaru's face was absolutely priceless.

"Just helping a fellow shinigami out," Yumichika chirped. Poor girl, a nice stroll around the Rukon was just what she needed. He hoped Unohana would agree.

"I seem to be receiving a lot of help from the Eleventh lately. I find it a bit odd."

"Well, considering you're going to be joining us shortly, it's not odd at all."

Rukia ran that back through her head. She'd probably hit the cough syrup too hard and was lying in her quarters.

"Come again?"

"Zaraki-taicho has decided to recruit you."

"Right," she agreed. "Can I return to my division now? I'm clearly hallucinating."

--

Even before Yachiru, Kenpachi had attracted small children like a magnet attracted iron filings. He'd very quickly found that brats knew a lot more than people gave 'em credit for.

Information was, in the end, just another weapon. Thus, the auxillaries, mostly composed out of Yachiru's victims- er- "playmates."

"Okay, men," Kenpachi roared. "Take six brats apiece, and keep the butterflies active. Ya drop out of contact for even a second, and you're on your own. If any brat gets even a scratch, you'll be sparrin' with me tomorrow. We clear?"

There was a mumbled response of 'yes, sir," and Rukia found herself supplied with a slate and sitting opposite of the most dangerous man in Soul Society. Yachiru, with much glee, had pounced on Ikkaku and departed with his group. Renji wished Rukia good luck, hoisted a toddler to his back and set off.

"Somethin' got ya atwitch today?" Kenpachi asked.

"I was not aware I was an object of interest to so many captains," Rukia said, neutrally. "You are the second captain I've spoken to today, other than Ukitake-taicho."

"Well you ain't just the Hime's little sister, ya know. You might end up wearin' the haori or a badge one day yourself."

"You overestimate me, Zaraki-taicho."

"Doubt it. So, how about joinin' my division? You'd be an officer in no time at all."

"Ichimaru-taicho also offered me a position today."

"In his bed, or in his division? Somethin' tells me he might not see the difference."

Rukia blushed. "I thought he was your friend."

"Yeah, but I know better than ta trust him."

"Should I distrust your motives as well?"

"Nah. I'm just payin' off a debt," Kenpachi said.

"What debt?"

"I owed Kaien, Miyako and Jyushiro for what they did for Yachiru. Kaien taught ya, so what I owed him goes to you. I agreed to train his little brother too, so ya ain't the only one I owe."

"I can't abandon the division right now," Rukia said.

"Think it over. If ya don't wanna join, let me know what I can do for ya. I hate leaving a debt unpaid."

--

"You sold out Kuchiki-san for _cream puffs!"_ Sentaro yelled. "What kind of friend are you?"

"You're just jealous that you didn't get any," Kiyone said. "Rukia-san's completely safe. Yumichika wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Rukia's with Eleventh Division, and you think that's _safe?"_

"Are they always like this?" Kira asked, looking a bit more hang-dog than usual.

"Just take an aspirin and send Kiyone to retrieve Rukia," Ukitake replied.

Was it just him or were they fighting more after Kaien had died?

--

After the long day, they'd had, the seated officers were happy to be back at headquarters. The Eighth and Ninth seats had held down the fort all day, and in return, they got to return Tenth's kitchen stuff. (Matsumoto had hugged them both.) Ikkaku planned a leisurely vengeance, as he snagged a piece of fried eggplant off Kira's plate.

Renji was teasing the blonde about not being 'Kira-yon-yon' anymore. Kenpachi, Ukitake, and Yachiru were debating on the merits of Kabuki vs. Noh. Yumichika and Kiyone were discussing the up-coming all division culinary contest. Sentaro was bugging Makizue about his six-month old marriage. Rukia sat silently, hardly touching her food.

No one mentioned it, but they all remembered the two who should've been here. Miyako should've been bothering Yumichika about kido lessons or swapping recipes with Ikkaku. Kaien should've been recruiting for the Men's Association or making faces at Yachiru.

--

"You go on ahead," Ukitake told his seats. "I have something to discuss with K-uh, Zaraki-taicho."

--

"You sent 'em away?" Kenpachi asked. "Good."

He drew Ukitake into a kiss. It involved a lot more teeth than Ukitake was used too. But he responded anyway, telling his brain to go take a running jump.

"I'm tired of living on memories, Jyushiro."

Ukitake later blamed the following events on stress. Kami, Kenpachi was good.

**Hee-hee. Review?**


End file.
